Recruitment Drive...
Plot Guitar decides to recruit Android 16 as well and the three fly off to find another member while more participants begin to appear. Tekka and Pinich greet Guitar and announce that they've just registered for the tournament and are waiting for the first part of the tournament. Guitar reveals that he still needs to find two people to become part of his team, and Pinich reveals that he saw a shady individual on one of the small planets earlier. Tekka senses that something has changed about Guitar and asks why he is participating. Guitar tells the two everything that occurred prior to him coming to the Timespace Rift; prompting a sympathetic response from the two and Jiren expressing his sympathy as well. Tekka directs Guitar to the spaceship and tells him to summon the Time Rift version of Sage from there, if he desires. Guitar and his team head off to find the shady individual, and locate him at the planetoid as described. He introduces himself to the individual and the person introduces himself as Yukirieza. Guitar asks why he is not at the registry and Yukirieza replies no one will recruit; explaining that he is part-Kagejin and the offspring of Frieza. He explains those two aspects can be quite off-putting to some. Guitar is sympathetic as his parent was also a villain years ago, and asks him to join his team. Yukirieza accepts his offer and they fly off to the spaceship as the same unusual energy spirals above confusing them as Guitar enters the ship and goes over to the Team Building Station and uses it to bring in Sage. A Time Rift open as Sage enters and greets his friend asking about him and his unusual energy - at the point the unusual energy infuses with the time rift version of Sage as Android 16 reveals that its the Neurotemporal Displacement as Sagelin looks at his reflection and notices that he is in his fusee's body and asks what's going on. Guitar reveals everything to Sagelin and he is glad that Guitar didn't leave him to his fate like that. Guitar tells him that he isn't recruiting him for the fight as he simply wanted to summon the Time Rift version of him and tells that if he doesn't find his last fighter - he'll pick Sagelin. Sagelin expresses no interest in the tournament and says he'll watch for the bleachers. Guitar and his three teammates fly to find another teammate and continue searching as Yukirieza states that he doesn't mind anyone so long as they don't cost Guitar his wish as he states that he doesn't have a wish. He reveals that every member of the team gets a wish each as the Super Dragon Balls have been altered to allow each teammate to get their wish. Guitar asks what wishes everyone is going to make as Jiren reveals that his wish is to erase all Universe 11-born evil beings from existence so that he can focus on training the inhabitants of his universe to fend off any external threats. Android 16 wish is to erase orders to kill Goku which is still coded into his database as the others reveal their wishes. Guitar locates the New Future Trunks and asks him to join their team; he agrees and as he heads off to register his team before heading off to the underground section to learn of the next part. Meanwhile; Goku continues to train Goten at the Gizard Wastelands in Age 780 as Goten complains about not being involved with the Time Patrol or Tournament of Power before turning Super Saiyan 2. Main Events *Guitar manages to complete his team and register for the Tournament. *Sagelin is displaced into the body of a Time Rift version of Sage. Appearances Characters *Guitar *Jiren *Age 2360 Android 16 *Tekka *Pinich *Yukirieza *Sage (Time Rift) *Sagelin *New Future Trunks *Goku *Goten Locations *Timespace Rift *Gizard Wasteland (Earth) Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Category:Fanga